


Безусловное принятие

by Badalle



Series: За закатом рассвет [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badalle/pseuds/Badalle
Summary: Ситх, джедай и затянувшийся стокгольмский синдром. Третья история цикла.





	Безусловное принятие

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и эпоха авторские, события канона не упоминаются; теоретически, может читаться как ориджинал. Условно "времена Старой Республики".  
> Все персонажи, участвующие в сценах сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия. Если кого-то из них называют «мальчик»/«девочка», то это указание на возраст называющего.  
> Логика, здравый смысл и реалии мира ЗВ местами принесены в жертву отношениям между героями.
> 
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364436/13862863

Тенденция с самого начала войны была однозначной: с каждым годом джедаев участвует всё меньше, а простых солдат – всё больше. И вот, пожалуйста – на непримечательной планете лагерь из нескольких на скорую руку возведённых зданий. И командир – джедай. И, что ещё удивительнее – старый друг. «Если Хаа об этом каким-то образом был осведомлён, то его идея “просто полететь и посмотреть на базу” выглядит в высшей мере подозрительно».

Рин, впрочем, сразу понял, что два «пленных» ситха не сулят ему ничего, кроме проблем. Хотя любой другой джедай на его месте тоже вряд ли бы поверил, что мы просто сдались…

\- Рэджен. Я.. рад тебя видеть, только… меня ужасают возможные последствия. Знал бы, кого захватили солдаты… - он махнул рукой и опустился в кресло напротив, не сводя с меня испытующего взгляда, - что вы задумали? 

Голос более хриплый, чем я помню. Правда, за прошедшие годы друг и внешне изменился. Стал старше и серьёзнее.

\- Просто зашли посмотреть. Новый аванпост всегда привлекает внимание, - устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее, возвращаю Рину оценивающий взгляд, - у вас мало сил, слишком мало, чтобы удержаться на планете, почти на линии фронта. И солдаты сплошь новобранцы. Какого ситха вы здесь делаете?

\- Планами кампании не поделюсь, уж извини, - он улыбается грустно и чуть устало, - впрочем, учитывая, что вы двое фактически захватили аванпост, её всё равно следует считать проваленной.

\- Захватили?.. Здесь нет джедаев кроме тебя?

Взгляд Рина становится тяжёлым.

\- Есть. Но твой ситх нас раскидает.

Раскидает, это точно. Лучше бы до столкновения не дошло. Но джедаев, в отличие от солдат, нарочито простой плащ рядового ситха не обманет. Хаано опасен. Остаётся надеяться на их благоразумие…

Лицо Рина неожиданно напряглось – я понял, что он ищет кого-то в Силе. Хаа начал действовать? Неужели я пропустил смерть джедая? Но Рин выглядит скорее взволнованным, а не горюющим.

\- Аэрин? – мы встречаемся взглядами. В былые времена этого хватило бы, чтобы понять, о чём думает друг.

Рин выдыхает медленно.

\- Мой падаван, Амая. Исчезла.

Что ж, это объясняет, почему я ничего не почувствовал. Девушка, видимо, без сознания, а с Рином их связывают узы Мастера и падавана. Он должен был ощутить.

А вот мягкое прикосновение Тьмы к затылку адресовано уже мне. В большое обзорное окно видно двор и солдат, сбегающихся к главному входу. Спустя долгое мгновение в поле зрения появляется и Хаано: ситх медленно идёт к воротам, в одной руке включённый меч, а другой он удерживает переброшенное через плечо тело девушки-падавана. Оборачиваюсь к Рину, ругаясь про себя.

\- Я верну её, - шаровая молния легко срывается с пальцев, окно окатывает водопадом осколков. Теперь только вниз, расшвыривая опасающихся стрелять солдат, наружу, в пряную тёплую влагу болотистых джунглей.

* * *

Спустя четверть часа мы переходим с ускоренного Силой бега на обычный и я наконец получаю возможность заговорить.

\- Зачем девочка? Тебе же не нужен был заложник, чтобы пройти мимо солдат. Оставь её.

\- Не вижу смысла разбрасываться трофеями.

Мир замирает, воспоминания сворачиваются в животе клубком ледяных змей. _Трофей._ Чувство собственной беспомощности тяжёлыми цепями пригвождает к месту.

\- Нет… только не так… не могу. Прошу, Хаа… я никого не смогу обречь на _такую_ судьбу, - всё равно как, сейчас я _должен_ его переубедить. Кровь стучит в висках. «Думай, Рэджен».

Ситх улыбается, глядя на меня. Ласково так, словно мог бы одной улыбкой растопить половину льдов Хота. И я понимаю, что почти готов к приговору. Чудовищную жестокость которого не смогу выдержать.

\- В качестве подарка тебе, Рыжик, буду относится к ней даже мягче… чем обычно.

\- И какова вероятность, что судьба пленного джедая достанется тебе?

\- Джедая? Достаточно низкая. Если девчонка – джедай. А не, скажем, танцовщица с захолустной планетки Внешнего кольца, приглянувшаяся моему верному последователю. Кстати, держи, - он сгружает бесчувственную девушку мне на руки, разворачивается и быстрым шагом продолжает путь через лес. Оторопев почти против воли опускаю взгляд на неожиданно кажущуюся невесомой ношу. Она так… непохожа на воина. Беззащитная. Нежные черты лица, длинные ресницы, множество выбившихся непослушных локонов распушили и без того объёмную, но слишком короткую косу. На поясе ненавязчивая тонкая вышивка – переплетающиеся травы – явно не Храмовая вещь…

\- Рыжик, если джедаи нас догонят, я кого-нибудь убью, - оклик Хаано разбивает мгновение очарования, и я срываюсь с места, сокращая разрыв между нами.

\- Ты хочешь заставить девочку выдавать себя за обычную рабыню?.. Как?

\- Просто. Тебе очень хорошо известны правила игры. Уговоришь её быть послушной девочкой. _Нашей с тобой._

\- Я не хочу! Проклятье, Хаа, зачем тебе это… да у меня на неё физически не встанет, она же…

Он оказывается прямо передо мной, заставляя замереть, склоняется ближе, так, что я могу чувствовать его дыхание на своих губах.

\- Когда это было для меня проблемой? – чуть прищуренные золотые глаза напротив. И в них напоминание. «Приказы следует выполнять», - Ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил девочку живой. Хорошо. Она пройдёт твой путь от начала до конца. В крепости никому не будет до неё дела, так что побег не станет для нас угрозой. Её жизнь в твоих руках, решай.

\- Почему всегда насилие или смерть, Хаа?..

\- Мы обсудим это когда-нибудь. Ты поймёшь. Решай, - тихое зловещее гудение меча заполняет полянку.

«Я малодушен. Прости меня. Возможно, ты предпочла бы смерть».

Я медленно киваю.

Воспоминания затягивают ледяными волнами.

* * *

\- Раздевайся, - приказ холодный и чёткий, ни следа той издевательской мягкости, что звучала в его голосе совсем недавно.

Перспектива остаться перед ним обнажённым пугает, хоть разум и кричит, что это не самое страшное… _ещё не самое страшное._ Тело слушается с трудом, мышцы кажутся деревянными, несмотря на то, что в комнате достаточно тепло, я почти дрожу от холода.

\- Достаточно, - замираю, пытаясь успокоить дыхание, сбившееся от страха. Оставшееся на мне бельё даёт некоторую иллюзию защиты, хоть я и чувствую, что он издевается, нарочно растягивая время.

Ситх медленно обходит вокруг меня и от его откровенно _изучающего_ взгляда кровь бросается к щекам, желание прикрыться становится почти нестерпимым.

\- Иди в комнату, - одна из дверей с тихим шипением отъезжает, повинуясь его воле, - жди меня.

Короткий смешок, и я остаюсь наедине со своим страхом.

Это оказывается спальня. Логично, но почему-то я не ожидал этого. Значит… здесь… тело сковывает ледяной судорогой ужаса. Все попытки убедить себя, что это просто боль, и не важно, каким образом её причиняют, разбиваются о настойчивое «нет, это изнасилование».

Время словно застывает. Прошлое и будущее исчезают, оставляя меня навечно в точке безысходности. Раз за разом прокручивая ситуацию в голове, понимаю, что ситх рассчитал верно. Единственный шанс на побег – если он сдержит слово. Значит выбора нет – надо выдержать.

Дыхательные упражнения помогают, но не сильно. В оцепенении приговорённого я осматриваю комнату. Чёрный, серый, фиолетовый. Эти цвета, похоже, типичны для всех ситхов. Мебели кроме кровати нет, захоти я спрятаться – не смог бы. Стенные панели наверняка открываются, но механизм, скорее всего, требует строго определённого воздействия Силой…

Мужчина возвращается внезапно, вновь запуская время. Неотвратимость грядущего следует в его тени.

Я отшатываюсь рефлекторно – просто сейчас мне хочется быть как можно дальше от него, в идеале – за много световых лет.

Поднять глаза оказывается слишком сложно, бросаю искоса единственный взгляд, подтверждая инстинктивную догадку – он пришёл без оружия – шанса завладеть мечом не будет.

Первое прикосновение обжигает огнём, ситх не даёт мне сбежать, удерживая с помощью Силы, тёплые ладони медленно оглаживают бока. Я чувствую, как снова пылают от стыда щёки, хотя в остальном теле поселился вызывающий дрожь холод. Ситх склоняется ближе, шепчет, почти касаясь уха губами:

\- Ты забавно бегаешь, Рыжик, но я сегодня не настроен играть в догонялки. На кровать. На спину.

Я стараюсь не думать о происходящем, но отрешиться от действий чужих рук почти невозможно. Слишком непривычно такое вторжение в личные границы.

«Пусть всё быстрее закончится, - бьётся в мозгу настойчивая мысль, - быстрее или я не выдержу». Что он, интересно, сделает, если я начну сопротивляться?

Ситх же, наоборот, словно провоцируя, действует издевательски медленно. Поглаживания, отстранённо-изучающие, поначалу кажутся бесцельными. Пока одна его рука не подцепляет моё бельё, стягивая вниз, а вторая не накрывает пах.

В любой другой ситуации я, скорее всего, смог бы контролировать своё тело, но сейчас уверенные неторопливые движения побеждают, отдаваясь болезненно-унизительным возбуждением. Однако даже оно не в силах отвлечь меня от ощущения чужих пальцев, пробирающихся между ягодицами.

\- Не разочаровывай меня, Рыжик, ты ведь отлично умеешь контролировать свои мышцы. Расслабься.

Когда он резко переворачивает меня на живот, я не выдерживаю. Мне почти удаётся вывернуться, а в следующее мгновение шею сдавливает удушающий захват.

\- Глупо, Рыжик, - ситх почти мурлычет, явно позабавленный моей попыткой.

Как ни странно, расслабиться сейчас гораздо проще. Это кажется смешным, но прогрессирующая нехватка воздуха пугает меньше, чем все предыдущие действия мужчины. Я почти жалею, когда вновь получаю возможность дышать.

Пальцы проникают внутрь. Один, потом два. Болезненные ощущения разгоняют остатки возбуждения, но ситх приподнимает мои бёдра, заставляя опереться на локти и колени, а затем возобновляет движения руки в паху.

Глаза жжёт. Я борюсь с глупым детским желанием расплакаться до тех пор, пока пальцы не сменяются болью, и начинает казаться, что каждое движение мужчины разрывает меня пополам. Слёзы текут беззвучно.

* * *

Когда я простил ему ту ночь и последующие? Постепенно они просто утратили значимость, стали восприниматься как данность.

Поначалу любой взгляд на ситха давался с трудом, вызывал к жизни ночные воспоминания. Но сохранить подобную «стыдливость» надолго оказалось невозможно. Хаано всегда нравились позы, позволяющие смотреть в лицо партнёру, и он приказывал мне не закрывать глаза.

Было ли моё смирение необычным? Задай я Хаа этот вопрос, он не преминул бы с милой улыбкой поведать о тех, кто был до и после меня. Об использованных и убитых им юношах и девушках. Это что-то вроде игры, ставшей болезненной потребностью – проверять мою реакцию на очередную жестокость. И теперь он втянул в эту игру новую жертву.

Девочка сама по себе только инструмент, Хаа испытывает меня. Вздумай я отказаться играть, потеряю его, и второго шанса не будет.

Но, проклятье, насильником я себя даже помыслить не мог. Слишком хорошо знаю, что чувствует жертва. И обречь эту девушку на такое? Неужели её благополучие не важнее моей любви и сомнительной возможности поддерживать последние неисковерканные Тёмной Стороной фрагменты личности Хаано.

Я закончил лечить девушку и вгляделся в безмятежное лицо. Нечто среднее между сном и трансом – техника ситхов, зачастую приводящая к коме или смерти объекта воздействия. Хаано отточил её до такой степени, что может просто «выключить» человека, не нанеся непоправимых повреждений. Но я всё же не был способен просто оставить пленницу.

По крайней мере, теперь ей не грозит головная боль при пробуждении… а моими действиями явно управляет чувство вины.

Даже пойди я против Хаано, отбивать девушку было уже поздно. Это имело смысл, когда рядом были Рин и другой джедай, чьё присутствие ощущалось на грани восприятия, пока мы бежали через лес. Один я не справлюсь. И Хаа слишком хорошо это просчитал. Как всегда.

Можно было подумать об этом раньше, но правда в том, что я не способен предать Хаано… даже если он требует от меня стать чудовищем.

Смирится ли девочка? Сможет ли отпустить кошмары прошлого и жить дальше?

Когда я возвращаюсь в основную часть корабля, моё личное наваждение просматривает что-то на экране датапада – вероятнее всего, данные, украденные с аванпоста.

\- Что-то интересное?

Он отвечает усмешкой.

\- Хочешь говорить об этом? Мне казалось, тебя больше занимает наша гостья.

\- А толку? Ты уже всё решил. Я не испытываю желания в этом участвовать, но подчинюсь.

\- Не хмурься так, Рыжик. В конце концов, я ведь не предлагаю тебе сдирать с неё кожу в процессе.

\- Просто ты не любитель таких зрелищ, - меня передёргивает от воспоминаний: любители среди ситхов были.

* * *

\- Весьма занимательно, Лорд Эрвиш, но несколько затянуто. Мои обязанности не позволяют уделять много времени развлечениям. Есть что-то ещё, что Вы хотели бы… _продемонстрировать,_ \- на лице Хаано написан вежливый интерес, в глазах читается презрение. Менее чем полминуты назад его метательный нож оборвал хрипы, ещё исходившие от окровавленных останков на полу. Того, что было красивой темноволосой девушкой, имевшей смелость не подчиниться ситхам.

Я не знал даже имени, только, что она тоже была учеником-джедаем. Нас захватили вместе.

Теперь она мертва. Крик, казалось, до сих пор висел в воздухе, хотя девушка сорвала голос целую вечность назад. Отголоски боли, обрушившейся на меня через Силу, ещё бродили в одеревеневшем теле, но мир вокруг воспринимался словно через толстый слой тёмной мягкой ваты.

Вероятно, мой рассудок спасли только щиты, свёрнутые Хаано в плотный кокон, через который я уже не мог ощущать чужие страдания. Если бы также можно было не видеть. Но закрыть глаза казалось предательством.

Путь по коридорам крепости запомнился мне слабо. Только бесконечные серые стены и кромка плаща ситха, летящая впереди.

А затем я сижу, сжавшись в комок, на полу в кабинете Хаано. Дрожь проходит по телу судорогами, воздух застревает где-то в горле, глаза немилосердно жжёт. Тупое онемение шока уступает место всепоглощающей волне ужаса.

Приказ подойти не достигает сознания до тех пор, пока чужая Сила буквально не вздёргивает меня на ноги, протаскивая через комнату к сидящему в кресле ситху. Уже некоторое время его прикосновения не вызывали былого отторжения, но сейчас… даже мысль об этом кажется кощунственной. Тот самый ситх, что наблюдал так спокойно…

Хаано удерживает крепко, тянет ближе, усаживая меня на колени лицом к себе. Край бокала впивается в губы, и горячий комок алкоголя падает вглубь, проталкивая в лёгкие долгожданный воздух, который затем вновь вытягивается, выползает наружу протяжным всхлипом.

Слёзы наконец омывают глаза, принося облегчение, тут же погребённое новой волной дрожи – руки ситха поглаживают меня через тонкую ткань рабской одежды.

\- Ты знал, _чьей_ игрушкой становишься, Рыжик, - он всё также равнодушно спокоен… как и там… как… о, Сила… я не могу, нет, нет, нет, не после…

Словно под гипнозом я смотрю, как он снимает наручи, перчатки, удивительно плавным для сидящего человека движением избавляется от рубашки, вытаскивает тяжёлую чернёного золота заколку, позволяя светлым локонам свободно рассыпаться по плечам… становится каким-то домашним. Неопасным.

И меня влечёт со страшной силой. Забыться в тёплых прикосновениях, кожа к коже. Раствориться в коньячной горечи поцелуев. Сгореть в золотом огне внимательных глаз. Не существовать. Не помнить… не знать.

* * *

\- Отдашь ей, отравиться этим не получится, - он кидает мне блистер таблеток, извлечённый из дальнего угла шкафа, коллекции разнообразных препаратов в котором позавидуют иные медцентры.

Недоумение сменяется удивлением, стоит мне осмыслить, для чего может применятся набор веществ, указанный яркими мерцающими буквами на обороте упаковки.

Хаано только ухмыляется, вскидывая бровь:

\- Или ты хочешь обзавестись наследником?

«Сейчас мне хочется только, чтобы ты не был таким гадом и вернул девочку туда, откуда взял». А вот идти к ней страшно и стыдно. И я оттягиваю момент.

\- У тебя ведь наверняка есть камеры в комнате для допросов?

Ответ, на самом деле, очевиден. Хаа даже не говорит ничего, просто хмыкает, передавая датапад. Что бы он не смотрел до этого, сейчас на экране картинка.

Очнувшаяся девушка уже не выглядит настолько беззащитной. Она явно проверяет свои оковы на предмет уязвимости к воздействию Силой, а чуть погодя пробует выкрутиться механически.

\- А девчонка – боец. Смелая, но не слишком дальновидная, - судя по голосу, Хаа во всю наслаждается ситуацией, - если я прав, у тебя будут проблемы с тем, чтобы убедить её добровольно…

\- И что тогда? – в горле внезапно пересыхает и вопрос повисает в воздухе хриплым шёпотом.

Ситх подходит неспешно. Ни шороха, ни звука шагов. Если б не Сила, меня удивило бы внезапное прикосновение. Прижавшись вплотную, обнимает за талию. Прядь его волос легонько касается моего уха, посылая по всему телу волну мурашек. Ответный шёпот как будто просачивается, перетекает, минуя слух, сразу в разум:

\- Узнаешь, если потерпишь неудачу… ученик.

* * *

Дверь в конце коридора. Дверь с усиленной защитой, способная надолго удержать даже одарённого. Возможно, даже одарённого с мечом.

У девочки, запертой здесь, нет оружия, к тому же она скована. Но и будь её руки и ноги свободны, она определённо не смогла бы справиться ни со мной, ни, тем более, с Хаано. Она – жертва, которую я должен убедить сдаться.

Как действовал бы Хаа? Ему достаточно было бы быть _собой._ Быть пугающим. Жутким извращённо-противоестественным пятном Тьмы в Силе. И с улыбкой рассказывать о боли и смерти. Ну, максимум ещё вертеть в пальцах скальпель.

А я? Как могу её убедить я? Прийти как друг? Глупая мечта. Она не поверит мне. А если бы и поверила, потом было бы только больнее. Друзья не участвуют в изнасилованиях.

Следовать примеру Хаа? Вряд ли сработает. Девочка почувствует в Силе опасность, но ощущения встречи с кошмаром не будет – не настолько я ещё погрузился в Тёмную Сторону. К тому же, я собираюсь предлагать ей жизнь, а не смерть…

Коридор заканчивается, а вместе с ним – время на раздумья. Что бы ни было – да свершиться по воле Силы. Я потерян и этого не изменить, глупо убеждать себя в обратном. Увяз в игре, так, что не отступить. Осталось лишь сделать следующий ход.

Окутанный аурой уверенности, которой на самом деле не ощущаю, я миную шипение двери, чтобы встретить свою вину лицом к лицу.

 

У неё цепкий внимательный взгляд. А глаза карие. И ещё она явно настроила себя молчать несмотря ни на что. Типично. Плохо.

\- Привет. Меня зовут Рэджен. Можно просто Рыжий. Не представишься? – чтобы не смотреть в лицо, прислоняюсь к стене рядом с ней, краем глаза следя за реакцией на свои слова. Нет, Аэрин не рассказывал о друзьях детства. Хорошо, - Как хочешь. Заставлять тебя говорить я не буду. Не переживай, как источник информации тебя использовать никто не собирается. Сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь что-то стратегически ценное. Тем более базу данных вашего аванпоста мы скопировали. Но я не об этом. Я знаю для тебя способ выжить. Выжить и вернуться к своим. Не надо на меня так смотреть. Способ, не связанный с предательством, переходом на Тёмную Сторону и всем прочим, что ты подумала. Знаю, это не лучшая рекомендация, но я был когда-то джедаем… и был на твоём месте. Нет, я по прежнему не предлагаю тебе повторить мой путь. Наоборот, хотел бы, чтобы ты этого избежала.

Молчание воцаряется надолго. Я окончательно закрываю глаза. Стена чуть холодит затылок. Неспешно, как оседает в стакане воды речной ил, распускаю окутывавшие меня щиты Силы. Глупо, опасно, безрассудно. Но девочка – не Лорд ситхов – не нападёт на безоружного. Тем более ментально. Зато будет знать, что я говорю правду.

\- Вы признаёте, - и, наконец, я слышу её голос – тихий… обычный, в общем-то голос. В нём нет ни той гордой упрямой уверенности, что горит во взгляде, ни той нежной хрупкости, что таилась в её облике, когда она лежала на моих руках. Таким голосом, должно быть, говорит миллион девчонок по всей Галактике. Ну да, а она просто не самая везучая из этого миллиона. Сердце сжимается снова, - Что предали Орден. Но утверждаете, что хотите помочь мне. Одно не вяжется с другим.

\- Я не сказал тебе ни слова неправды. Когда я приносил клятву своему Учителю, мною не руководила цель предать Орден джедаев. Хотя факт предательства не отрицаю. Теперь я храню верность той клятве. 

Впрочем, моя история не имеет сейчас большого значения. Даже расскажи я её тебе целиком, с красочными подробностями, ты всё равно не убедишься в том, что мне можно доверять. Поэтому я просто опишу то, что ждёт тебя в будущем. 

Примерно через сорок часов ты окажешься в крепости, полной ситхов. Им не так уж часто выпадает возможность развлечься с пленным джедаем, так что от желающих причинить тебе боль отбоя не будет. Есть очевидный способ избежать повышенного внимания к твоей персоне: никто в крепости не должен узнать, что ты джедай. Если ты будешь выглядеть и вести себя как обычная рабыня и не будешь пользоваться своими способностями – никому не будет до тебя дела. Тогда в подходящий момент я смогу тебя отпустить. 

Разумеется, в этом варианте тоже есть болезненные моменты. Первый связан с трудностью роли, которую тебе придётся играть. Ты должна будешь молчать, видя чужие страдания. Никаких самоубийственных попыток помочь, ничего, что могло бы привлечь к тебе внимание. Желательно, вовсе никаких контактов ни с кем, кроме меня и Учителя. Неважно, к кому ты проявишь доброту. Слуги или рабы, заподозрив хоть что-нибудь, без колебаний сдадут тебя своему Лорду в надежде на милость. 

Второй неприятный момент заключается в том, что ты по прежнему будешь пленным джедаем в глазах моего Учителя. Это значит, что тебе придётся быть послушной его воле. Тут я не могу тебя защитить или гарантировать безопасность… 

Он хочет получить тебя в качестве игрушки в постель. Никаких пыток и увечий. Почти никакой боли. Окажись ты в крепости в качестве пленного джедая, девять из десяти ситхов, включая крайне изобретательных Леди, захотят тебя изнасиловать, не столько из-за сексуального влечения, сколько потому, что это тебя унизит и заставит страдать. Десятый, к слову, окажется чокнутым садистом, получающим все виды удовольствий просто от медленного расчленения жертвы. Звучит жестоко, но считай, что это минимальная цена. 

И, ты можешь мне не верить, но я предлагаю тебе жизнь. В крепости такого предложения никто не сделает. Сбежать оттуда без посторонней помощи крайне сложно. Опять же, для этого надо быть хотя бы в состоянии передвигаться…

 

Ну, вот и всё. Выдыхаю. Теперь в будущем не осталось тайн, не так ли. Что пугает больше – неизвестность или точное знание? Джедаи считают, что знание несёт свет. Но это явно не тот случай. Вслушиваюсь в эмоции девочки. Сейчас это так просто. Отвращение, смятение, страх. Пусть последний она и старается контролировать… всё равно остаётся беззащитной перед Тёмной Стороной. Слишком неопытна…

Заставляю себя повернуть голову и впервые с начала разговора прямо посмотреть на пленницу. Побледнела. Во всей позе читается напряжение, словно она готова рвануться из оков несмотря ни на что. Молчим ещё немного.

\- Мерзость какая, - наконец выдыхает девочка. Киваю. Вот уж с чем не поспоришь.

\- Оставлю тебя пока с твоими мыслями. Вернусь через пару часов.

* * *

И я возвращаюсь. Тот же коридор, та же дверь. Девочку тревога похоже вымотала – на мой приход она только поднимает голову, а эмоциональный всплеск совсем слабый.

Я приношу поднос с едой, ставлю на пол чуть в стороне, а сам выковыриваю пленницу из оков. Она шипит от внезапной резкой боли в мышцах и прислоняется к стене, стараясь впрочем держаться подальше от меня.

Отхожу насколько позволяет маленькая камера, сажусь, удобно скрестив ноги, указываю ей на поднос: 

\- Ешь.

Она садится в противоположном углу, копируя мою позу, рассматривает еду. Замечает серебристый блистер таблеток.

\- Что это? – хмурится, смотрит обвиняюще.

Хмыкаю.

\- Не бойся, в еде ничего. Травить тебя никакого смысла. А это – пригодится. Почитай.

Она опускает взгляд на яркие строчки инструкции и через несколько секунд заливается краской. Вот теперь равнодушие окончательно оставляет её, глаза блестят от гнева.

\- Выбор без выбора, так? Я не могу отказаться изображать вашу рабыню, потому что иначе мне будет гораздо хуже.

Пожимаю плечами.

\- Я бы бессмысленную и очень болезненную смерть на твоём месте не выбрал.

\- Я не шлюха!

«А я – очень даже».

\- Добровольности, как ты сама заметила, здесь немного. Сомнительно, что девушку, взятую силой, можно считать шлюхой.

Несколько мгновений молчаливого столкновения взглядов. И девочка сдаётся. Опускает голову, досадливо бросив блистер обратно на поднос, медленно глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

\- Поешь. И можешь отдохнуть. Мне не разрешено оставлять тебя одну неприкованной. Так что я какое-то время посижу с тобой.

* * *

Остаток полёта проходит однообразно. Я наблюдаю за дремлющей пленницей, пару раз приношу еду. Сам засыпаю в ненамного более удобной позе, но, конечно, не в камере – сидя на полу, опершись спиной на подлокотник кресла Хаа, умиротворённый его присутствием и ощущением рассеяно перебирающих мои волосы пальцев. Сам ситх с головой погрузился в содержимое датапада.

Впрочем, к концу путешествия у меня появляется весомый аргумент в пользу того, что похищение девочки – не случайная авантюра, а хорошо и заранее спланированная акция.

Конечно, Хаа не всегда ходил в парадном плаще по крепости. Он бывал на разных планетах и носил разные маски. В своё время для него не составило труда скрыть джедайское происхождение своего нового последователя. Но вот так просто сунуть мне в руки женскую одежду и послать гримировать девочку с напутствием «и накрась поярче»…

\- Ты это давно запланировал? Похитить девочку? Именно её или сошёл бы любой падаван?

\- Да нет, я, в принципе, мог бы и мальчика похитить, - ухмыляется, явно наслаждаясь удавшимся планом, - но тебе повезло.

\- … мне?

\- Ты же жалостливый. А мальчику в силу отсутствия… гм… _анатомического разнообразия…_ было бы неприятнее. Представь, что количество желающих на твою задницу удвоилось…

\- Спасибо, я понял твою мысль, - пытаюсь остановить веселящегося ситха, но Хаа явно не намерен отказаться от забавы так просто.

\- Разумеется, есть ещё один вариант, но он сильно зависит от того, насколько убедительным ты будешь, приказывая не кусаться.

Невольно любуюсь весёлыми искорками в золотых глазах. Пусть до доброго юмора Хаано как до Корусканта на досветовой скорости… осталось, пожалуй, только перевести разговор на наиболее интересный объект глумления.

\- Так ты был очень уверен в своей убедительности в нашу вторую ночь.

\- Я не ошибся. Ты показал себя восхитительно здравомыслящим мальчиком. И твои красивые губы… прямо намекали о скрытом таланте.

Эти его шутки про талант, равно как и сам процесс, перестали смущать меня ещё во время пленения. Даже устроенная Хаано демонстрация «джедаёныш у меня буквально с рук ест» не вызвала тогда бурной эмоциональной реакции. Хотя в том, как пришлось послушно слизывать липкий мусс с его пальцев, аллюзия на минет была более чем прозрачная.

Поэтому, когда я спустя десять минут подхожу к камере девочки, меня удивляет настойчивое желание оттереть губы. Как будто она может догадаться. Как будто сам факт чистоты даёт ей право осудить, как, наверно, осудил бы тот рыжий мальчик, много лет назад ещё не встретивший своего ситха.

Я деликатно отворачиваюсь, позволяя пленнице переодеться самой. Почти не сомневаюсь, что она воспользуется пусть даже крохотным шансом напасть, но, кажется, девушка, обдумав все возможности, отказывается от этой идеи.

За неимением зеркала макияжем её новый образ дополнять приходится мне. Пленница терпит процедуру молча и будто бы равнодушно, но я прекрасно чувствую, как она напряжена. Финальным штрихом распускаю падаванскую косичку и подрезаю прядь до длины остальных волос. Девочка с явной досадой провожает лезвие взглядом – не успела.

\- Не расстраивайся. Так себе оружие против Лорда ситхов.

Она только бросает на меня мрачно-безнадёжный взгляд. Понимает сама.

Яркая краска как будто унифицирует черты её лица, пряча тонкую очаровательную нежность.

* * *

Ситуация в крепости за пару недель нашего отсутствия не меняется ни в лучшую (сомневаюсь, что это вообще возможно), ни, благодарение Силе, в худшую сторону. Всё то же гнездо дракозмеев. Хаа, стоит кораблю покинуть гиперпространство, погружается в хаос агентурных донесений и уже спустя десяток минут отдаёт приказы по комлинку. Мне остаётся посадка, послеполётная проверка систем и, конечно, пленница.

Последняя хмуро разглядывает многочисленные бронированные двери и редкие, прикрытые энергетическими щитами окна, пока я веду её коридорами, чтобы запереть в одной из комнат внутренних покоев.

\- Это тюрьма, так? – спрашивает девочка, едва за нами закрывается дверь её нового временного обиталища. - Крепость?

Несмотря на пронизывающую здесь всё энергию Тёмной Стороны, малышка, замершая напротив меня со скрещенными на груди руками, явно старается не терять самообладания. Малышка. Усмехаюсь про себя. Вот уж назвал. Хаа наверняка переиначит во что-нибудь вроде мелкоты… На самом деле, для девушки её рост, может быть, лишь чуть меньше среднего, но она ниже меня на голову, а на фоне Хаано и вовсе будет смотреться миниатюрной…

\- Извини, задумался. Да, тюрьма. База для едва ли не трети инквизиторов и тренировочная площадка для юных последователей. Одна из нескольких крупных крепостей, но остальные гораздо глубже на территории, контролируемой ситхами. Это своего рода приманка для Республики. Первые лет пять войны в этом секторе постоянно случались стычки, а наземных операций с целью чьего-либо освобождения насчитывается больше трёх десятков. Проблема в том, что после таких битв ситхи и получают свежих пленников. Ну, а кое кого из отработанного материала республиканцам удаётся спасти. Как видишь, система достаточно продумана.

\- Я надолго… здесь? – она обводит рукой комнату, отличающуюся от её предыдущей камеры наличием койки да, насколько я помню, нормальным освежителем за дверью-перегородкой. – Будете сковывать руки?

\- Излишне. Ты никуда отсюда не денешься. А если произойдёт чудо, и всё же сбежишь, то навредишь только самой себе. Но некоторые меры предосторожности здесь принимают по умолчанию, - демонстрирую прихваченный по дороге ошейник, - все рабы носят. Внутри передатчик, который сообщит о пересечении допустимых границ. Для тебя это сейчас зона внутренних покоев Лорда.

\- И всё? Ни шокера, ни взрывчатки, - уточняет девочка, когда я, внутренне содрогаясь от собственных воспоминаний, застёгиваю гибкую металлическую полосу на её шее.

\- У рабов разных хозяев по разному. Лорд Хаано предпочитает не давать пленникам потенциальный способ самоубийства. Ты можешь отдохнуть и смыть грим. Сейчас около полудня по местному времени. Лорд, вероятно, не заинтересуется тобой раньше полуночи. Я буду заходить.

Странно, но насколько мне поначалу не хотелось говорить с ней, настолько же сейчас не хочется оставлять её. Может, потому что она – джедай – ниточка, связь с прошлым. И пока ещё не ненавидит меня. Может, потому что я знаю, в какую пытку растянутся для неё эти часы ожидания неизбежного. А может, я просто хочу подольше задержаться во внутренних покоях. Не встречаться с другими обитателями крепости.

Но, увы, покинуть самую домашнюю часть территории моего ситха мне сегодня придётся. Хотя бы потому, что на упомянутой территории я совмещаю обязанности администратора и личного телохранителя Лорда. Если, конечно, признать, что могущественным ситхам вообще нужны телохранители.

Надеясь, что за две недели мы не обзавелись парой охранников-предателей, взрывчаткой под порогом и куханами ***** в завтраке, я возвращаю на своё законное место ситхскую маску, снятую на время разговора с девочкой, и отправляюсь работать.  
____________________

 ***** Кухан – ядовитая многоножка, которую, на самом деле, довольно сложно целиком засунуть в завтрак незаметно из-за средней длины около 30 см  
____________________

* * *

Обычно вечер – хорошее время. Предвестник ночи. Ночь означает, что мы пережили ещё один день. И, хотя Хаа нередко меняет сон на работу или медитацию, он почти никогда не отказывается провести пару часов со мной. Время, когда мы принадлежим друг другу. Секунды, минуты и часы, на которые мне удаётся отобрать ситха у окружающего безумия.

Так было раньше. Но сегодняшняя ночь не несёт в себе надежды.

То, что девочка нападёт, я знаю, ещё когда подхожу к двери. Слишком послушной она была всё это время. Пожалуй, заслужила право на один удар… другое дело, что я на её месте бил бы ниже… ну, нынешний я.

Руку, занесённую для второго удара перехватываю и выкручиваю одним быстрым движением. Девочка замирает, дышит тяжело. Усталость на фоне тревоги. И все оставшиеся силы она вложила в эту попытку. Не такую уж безнадёжную, надо признать. Не тренируй я взаимодействие с очень быстрым противником, решительность и скорость могли бы стать для пленницы достаточным преимуществом.

\- Неплохо. Думаю, мне стоит постараться не попадаться на твоём пути после того, как ты завершишь обучение.

\- Если допускать, что это «после» когда-нибудь будет, - голос её звучит глухо.

Вздохнув, отпускаю девочку и делаю шаг вперёд, в камеру, закрывая за собой дверь. Свет тут же тускнеет. В отличие от коридора в этой и некоторых других комнатах внутренних покоев с четверть часа назад освещение переключилось в ночной режим. Скоро полночь.

\- Я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы ты покинула крепость живой, здоровой и вменяемой. Я уже описывал тебе, каковы условия. Расклад не меняется. Твоя выходка останется между нами. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты должна была попытаться. Знаю, что значит быть беспомощной жертвой. За глупости, наедине со мной, тебя никто не накажет. Увы, я в этом смысле исключение, а не правило. Сейчас тебе лучше успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

\- А что, в таком виде я вас с Лордом не устраиваю? – огрызается больше обречённо, чем зло.

\- В таком состоянии ты себя не контролируешь. И, если хочешь совет человека, побывавшего когда-то в аналогичной ситуации, то старайся расслабиться. Чем больше ты сопротивляешься, тем больнее в итоге. Я помогу немного… не надо от меня бегать, ничего страшного не сделаю. Все самые сильные и действенные способы мне специально запретили применять. Знаешь технику Полога Спокойствия ******? Эффект будет короткий. Но затруднение дыхания, озноб и, насколько понимаю, тошнота пройдут… Да не вертись ты!

По коридору мы проходим в молчании. И только в малой гостиной ******* , когда я открываю перед ней следующую дверь – в спальню – пленница снова выражает протест. На сей раз не в агрессивной форме. Просто замирает как вкопанная и почти беззвучно шепчет: «Не надо».  
____________________

 ****** Джедайская техника с пафосным названием, выдумана автором фика.  
******* Никаких «гостей» в этой комнате никогда не бывает. Исключительно Хаа и те, с кем он спит.  
____________________

Подхватываю девочку на руки, переношу через порог, снова ставлю на пол, закрывая за нами дверь. Тихий полумрак этого места как будто просачивается внутрь меня, оставляя несмываемый отпечаток. Тёмное пятно, вечно грозящее расшириться, затянуть в свою пасть, задушить последний свет липкими щупальцами. «Что же ты творишь, Рэджен».

\- Предпочтёшь раздеться самостоятельно или с моей помощью?

Она не отвечает, просто поворачивается ко мне спиной и стаскивает через голову платье. Быстро, словно боится передумать.

Я наблюдаю. Странной кажется сама мысль о том, что с этой девушкой можно оказаться в одной постели. О ней хочется заботиться. Видеть её улыбку. Но я не могу позволить себе даже мечты об этом.

Силуэт девушки в полумраке весь пронизан хрупкой, тонкой гордостью. Так мог бы гордиться собой цветок, случись ему одолеть мороз и кислоту, льющуюся с небес. Но правда в том, что на здешних голых, лишь изредка припорошённых ядовитым снегом, каменных вершинах не выжить ничему.

Да, ты лучше нас. Чище. Тебе ещё не пришлось принимать непростых решений. Должно быть, это твоё первое поражение. Ты встретила не тех, кто лучше, просто тех, кто сильнее тебя. Это ли хотел показать мне Хаа?

Ситхи почитают силу достаточным основанием для любых деяний. Лезут на вершину горы, бесконечную пирамиду тел: мёртвых, живых и слабо трепыхающихся – и творят там, что вздумается. Пока следующий желающий не скинет.

Но, если так, вот он я – сильнее своей пленницы – и всё равно не считающий себя вправе прикоснуться к ней.

Девочка стоит тихо, замерев, в пол оборота ко мне. Кажется, стараясь даже не дышать. Прямая спина, вздёрнутый подбородок… и дрожь. Пока её не видно, но я… знаю. Даже не Сила, чутьё. Воздух между нами почти звенит от напряжения.

Когда я стягиваю с себя тунику, пленница вздрагивает и отводит глаза. А затем ещё и отступает на пару шагов.

\- Не бойся, я без приказа ничего не сделаю, - а вот то, что человек, способный этот приказ отдать, уже идёт сюда, это плохая новость.

Малышка ощущает только тогда, когда Хаа решает явить себя. По случаю встречи с пленницей ситх окутывается таким вихрем Тёмной Стороны, что его приближение сжимает виски даже мне. Девочка и вовсе мертвенно бледнеет и начинает оседать на пол.

Я подхватываю её в последний момент, под аккомпанемент шипения открывающейся двери. Переношу на постель. Сам избавляюсь от остатков одежды и сажусь ближе к изголовью кровати, разведя ноги в стороны. Пленницу прижимаю спиной к своей груди, одной рукой перехватив вокруг туловища. Со стороны выглядит как объятия. Но, разумеется, всем в этой комнате известна правда.

\- Смотрю, ты не слишком уверен в послушании нашей гостьи.

\- Ну, я буду послушен и буду её держать. Если такой расклад тебя устроит, не мог бы ты перестать давить на мозги?

\- Вполне, - он преодолевает разделяющее нас расстояние, на ходу избавляясь от туники, а заодно снова почти скрывая своё присутствие в Силе. Всего лишь ещё одна смертоносная тень. Улыбчивая, с горящими золотыми глазами. Привычно.

Девочка начинает приходить в себя и слабо сопротивляться, ещё когда Хаа только садится на кровать. Когда же он поднимает за подбородок голову пленницы, заглядывая в глаза, она дёргается вполне ощутимо. Я могу разглядеть чётче проступившие под кожей напряжённые мышцы.

Чувство такое, будто провалился в собственное прошлое. Так хорошо знакомые мне движения рук Хаано на чужой коже, но вот в глаза он при этом смотрит мне. Тело отзывается на этот взгляд, на все действия моего ситха, на возню девочки, которую я держу.

Она, видимо, тоже чувствует, потому что замирает испуганно, некоторое время почти не реагируя на Хаа, который между делом протягивает ладонь к моему лицу. Кончики пальцев легко гладят щёку, очерчивают линию губ, и я понятливо облизываю их, прежде чем он опустит руку девочке между бёдер.

Мою реакцию Хаа просчитал лучше, чем я сам. Воспоминания о первой ночи. Что ж, можно себя поздравить, теперь меня не только собственная боль возбуждает, но и чужая. «От мазохизма к садизму. Здорово».

Девочка начинает выдыхаться. Теперь она не столько рвётся из моих рук, сколько рефлекторно вздрагивает на действия Хаа. Дёргается особенно сильно с коротким полувскриком-полувздохом, когда ситх входит в её тело, а потом обмякает окончательно, сдаваясь.

Хаа, впрочем, наслаждается моментом недолго – отстраняется вновь, кивая мне.

Впервые после появления в спальне Хаано моё внимание снова целиком сфокусировано на девочке. Я понятия не имею, смогу ли сделать то, что должен, ничего не повредив ей. Смазанными гелем пальцами надавливаю на плотное колечко мышц. Она опять вскидывается, но слабо, а потом я слышу тихое: «Не надо… пожалуйста».

«А ты правда думал, что сможешь просто забыть о ней, да, Рэджен? Вести себя как Хаа и не мучиться угрызениями совести? Но ты прекрасно знаешь, что Хаа она бы не попросила».

Прижимаюсь губами к затылку, вдыхаю глубоко. «Прости меня» кажется неуместным, но я всё равно шепчу, повторяю несколько раз, продолжая растягивать неподатливые мышцы. Она не слушает, конечно. И уже не сопротивляется. Даже когда мы с Хаа двигаемся одновременно.

Этот секс болезненный, потому что она толком не растянута, горький, словно падение в бездонную пропасть, и сладкий, потому что я сгораю в золотых глазах моего ситха.

* * *

Так проходит около двух недель. Я внезапно осознаю, что за время жизни с Хаано натренировался отслеживать мельчайшие колебания настроения, изменения поведения, жесты, мимику. Теперь приходится следить ещё и за девочкой.

Поначалу она почти всё воспринимает равнодушно, только старается держаться подальше от нас. Выполняет приказы. Держать её больше не приходится. Девочка закрывает глаза и позволяет делать с собой что угодно.

Но она приходит в себя постепенно. Снова начинает бросать заинтересованные взгляды на двери, окна, системы охраны, ощупывает задумчиво застёжку ошейника.

Всё чаще я мысленно возвращаюсь к нашему с Хаа разговору в ту, первую, ночь.

 

Мы оставили девочку в спальне, вколов снотворное.

\- Любопытный у тебя стиль, Рыжик. Не припомню, чтобы я когда-либо был с кем-то, кто так сопротивляется, - он необычайно весел. Жидкость в наших стаканах переливается всеми оттенками Альдераанского янтаря ********.  
____________________

 ******** Автор не ручается за любую смолу в Галактике (да даже и на нашей планете), но будем считать, что хотя бы на Альдераане янтарь золотисто-коричневый.  
____________________

\- Когда ты запугиваешь жертву до такого состояния, что она сама ноги раздвигает, это не перестаёт быть изнасилованием, - задумчиво наблюдаю за игрой бликов. От светлого, наполненного отражённым сиянием, золота до блестяще-тёмной патоки.

\- Винишь меня? – он опускается на диван рядом, так близко, что я чувствую слабый травяной аромат от его волос.

\- Я уже большой мальчик, - встречаю взгляд своего наваждения, - могу сам отвечать за свои поступки. Я мог и не подчиниться тебе. Хотя тогда ты, вероятно, меня уничтожишь.

Тень в его глазах.

\- Это небезопасное поле для экспериментов, Рыжик, - вот теперь он серьёзен.

\- Знаешь, иногда я почти верю, что мог бы тебя остановить. Что, скажи я «нет», ты прислушался бы ко мне. Потом вспоминаю, что ты уже несколько десятилетий играешь в «кто кому голову отгрызёт» в этом змеюшнике, а значит априори не доверяешь никому настолько, чтобы менять решения.

\- У тебя глаза иногда изменяют цвет обратно. Так бывает у детей, когда они только учатся направлять Силу. Недостаточная связь с Тёмной Стороной. Но тебя я сам учил сложным техникам… - он молчит немного. Я перевариваю информацию. Выходит, для Хаа важно, что я не утратил связи со Светлой Стороной, - Я передумал. Мы не будем играть по моим правилам. Я дам тебе шанс самому очаровать девочку. Не буду вмешиваться больше необходимого. Только наблюдать. Впрочем, подозреваю, в ближайшее время это будет ужасно скучно.

 

И он действительно не вмешивается. Даже глаза ей открыть не приказывает. «Иными словами, - думаю я, проходя по коридору к малой гостиной, - теперь обеспечить ему контакт с девочкой – это моя обязанность. Потрясающе. Как будто у меня был дефицит поручений».

Впрочем, когда я открываю дверь, раздражение сменяется удивлением. Девочка здесь. Сидит, сжавшись в комочек, в уголке, плечи характерно подрагивают. Плачет.

Она, конечно, плакала и раньше. Это легко понять по припухшим покрасневшим глазам. Но никогда там, где мы могли увидеть. И она за две недели не сказала мне ни слова. Имеет ли смысл вмешиваться?

\- Малышка? – пробую осторожно. Никакой реакции. Что ж, подходящее это время или нет, но у меня есть ещё один козырь… - Амая?

Вздрагивает, поднимает голову, на заплаканном лице – растерянность.

\- Ты всё это время знал, как меня зовут?

«На “ты”. Уже неплохо».

\- Да, прости. Когда Хаа решил, что ему хочется тебя похитить, меня как раз допрашивал Аэрин. Он упомянул имя.

\- И с Учителем вы знакомы…

«И не плачет. Можно сказать, что это успех».

\- Были знакомы, когда я был джедаем. Думаю, я с тех пор изменился не в лучшую сторону. Почему ты плакала… здесь?

Опускает голову. «Да, навык дипломатии тоже подрастерялся». Но, к моему удивлению, она отвечает тихо, почти шёпотом:

\- Я больше не могу чувствовать Силу.

Первые несколько мгновений я абсолютно растерян. Потом делаю пару шагов к ней, подаю руку.

\- Думаю, знаю, как тебе помочь (Девочка смотрит настороженно). Ну же, что ещё я могу сделать с тобой? Что ты теряешь?

Наконец она кладёт ладонь поверх моей. Тут же поднимаю девочку на ноги, веду недалеко, всего лишь до дивана, на который и усаживаю. Наливаю вино в два бокала и протягиваю один, поднимая одновременно в воздух датапад с полки за её спиной. Она оборачивается мгновенно. Несколько секунд смотрит на устройство, пока я не опускаю его обратно на место.

\- Полагаю, не стоит объяснять, что ты прекрасно всё чувствуешь, а твои способности всегда были, есть и будут неотъемлемой частью тебя. Хотя общая аура крепости, разумеется, может сбивать с толку. Выпьешь со мной за счастливое разрешение проблем?

\- Я… выглядела невероятной дурой? – вертит бокал в пальцах, не спеша делать глоток.

\- Вовсе нет. Это всё шутки подсознания да Тёмная Сторона в самой крепости. Здесь нельзя поддаваться отчаянию, иначе утонешь в нём насовсем. 

\- А теперь… Вы хотите меня напоить?

\- На «ты», прошу. Напоить одарённого чрезвычайно трудно. До сколько-нибудь заметных изменений в поведении, во всяком случае. Но немного расслабиться – не самая плохая идея в твоей ситуации, верно?

Она пьёт в задумчивости.

* * *

Как ни странно, но мы действительно постепенно сближаемся. Я бы сказал, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в ситуации регулярного недобровольного секса. Просто разделили наши отношения на «день» и «ночь». И день иногда бывает совсем неплохим.

Сегодня даже несколько оригинален. С утра я под тщательным руководством ситха гримирую девочку, а после она исполняет декоративную функцию подай-принеси в его кабинете. Смысл этой затеи становится ясным, когда около полудня в кабинет, разгоняя обычных посетителей, врывается Леди Маэрит. То, что Хаа этот визит предусмотрел заранее, очевидно. Уж слишком похож новый образ сидящей на коленях у ног ситха Амаи на саму Леди.

Ругаются давние конкуренты недолго, но атмосфера в комнате накаляется до предела. Я молюсь о том, чтобы щитов Хаано хватило для изоляции Амаи от бури, бушующей в Силе. Иначе её одарённость станет очевидной.

Обходится. Маэрит покидает кабинет, а ещё где-то через час Хаа, выслушав донесение очередного агента, отправляется обедать, прихватив с собой нас.

\- Ты окончательно сошёл с ума, - заявляю, едва за нами закрывается дверь малой гостиной.

\- Вовсе нет. Видишь же, что всё прошло по плану.

\- … Не мог бы ты, в следующий раз, предупредить _меня_ заранее? Или я уже тоже в числе возможных пособников этой стервы?

Он не отвечает, просто подаётся вперёд, сгребает меня за ворот туники и целует. Я ещё успеваю заметить широко распахнутые глаза глядящей на нас Амаи, а потом весь отдаюсь этому поцелую.

Отстраняется ухмыляющийся ситх не скоро:

\- Определённо нет.

* * *

И, возможно, сюрпризы могли бы на этом закончиться. Если бы вечером мы опять не пили с Амаей. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это стало ежедневной традицией, но некоторая тенденция проведения свободных вечеров у меня теперь прослеживалась.

Малышка была типично задумчива. Но из бокала, против обыкновения, отпила едва ли один глоток. Не нужно обладать талантом пророка, чтобы, глядя как она десяток минут вертит бокал в пальцах, догадаться, что девочка хочет задать вопрос. Гадаю, стоит ли спросить первому, пока она внезапно залпом не допивает вино. «Да, чувствую тема интересная».

\- Ты это делаешь только из-за приказа, а я сама по себе тебе не нравлюсь?

\- … Так, Малыш, - пересаживаюсь к ней на диван, забираю бокал и отставляю в сторону вместе со своим, - ты смешиваешь вещи, на самом деле никак не связанные. Да, я не трогал бы тебя, если бы не приказ Хаано. Нет, это никак не связано с тем, нравишься ты мне или нет. И, да, я испытываю к тебе определённую симпатию.

\- Ты… можешь меня поцеловать?

Ловлю пальцами подбородок, не давая ей спрятать глаза. Вглядываюсь как в тёмные омуты. Она закусывает губу, противореча собственному желанию.

\- Почему, Малыш?

\- Я хочу иметь возможность выбирать.

«Ох, Малышка, немыслимая роскошь здесь».

\- Меня бы ты не выбрала.

\- У меня… не очень много вариантов, - отвечает совсем тихо.

Медленно, давая передумать, наклоняюсь к ней. Сначала это лишь лёгкие касания губ, потом я тянусь всё ближе. Сладкий вкус вина на языке, и то, как она нерешительно отвечает, и тепло её кожи через тонкое платье. Это похоже на опьянение, только лучше. «Видимо, всё таки можно напоить одарённого» - мелькает, а затем уносится шальная мысль.

То, что Хаа входит в комнату, я отмечаю краем сознания, а вот Амая, наверняка, не чувствует. Она выглядит испуганной, когда ситх обозначает своё присутствие.

\- Браво. Могу ли я надеяться на продолжение представления в интерьере спальни?

Раскрасневшаяся ещё во время поцелуев девочка сейчас явно смущена ещё больше. Перевожу взгляд на довольного Хаа.

\- Если хочешь, - соглашаюсь покладисто. Хотя и не уверен, что магию момента удастся повторить.

\- Сделай девочке приятно, - кивает он.

Снова мягко поднимаю подбородок Амаи.

\- Я не сделаю тебе больно. Веришь?

Долгий взгляд. Кивок.

Я переношу её в кровать на руках. Она зажмуривается привычно.

Избавляюсь от одежды, ложусь рядом. «Пожалуйста, Малыш, посмотри на меня» - шепчу, склоняясь над ней. И целую. Снова нежно, боясь спугнуть хрупкое доверие надавив сильнее.

Наконец ресницы слабо трепещут. Подглядывает, значит. Уже неплохо. Медленно перемещаюсь, очерчиваю губами овал лица – от подбородка к виску, спускаюсь буквально по миллиметру, целуя шею. Не сразу позволяю себе подключить руки, постепенно освобождая её от ненужного сейчас платья.

Но к открытой коже всё равно предпочитаю льнуть губами. Пробую вкус и вдыхаю запах. Чувствую, как меняется ритм дыхания девочки, когда я поддаюсь желанию облизнуть горошину соска. «Нравится? А если так…»

И ещё почти ощутимый физически, обжигающий взгляд Хаа. Не то чтобы в том, что ему нравится _смотреть,_ была какая-то тайна. Но сейчас я точно знаю, что мне не надо даже прикасаться к нему, чтобы доставить удовольствие. Новые ощущения кружат голову, и я мысленно усмехаюсь. Сделать девочке приятно? Что ж, большой простор для творчества.

Целую внутреннюю сторону бедра, одновременно бросая взгляд вверх. Улыбаюсь – теперь очевидно, что она подглядывает. Стараясь смотреть в лицо, опускаю голову, пробуя солоноватую влагу.

Рваный вдох и широко распахнутые удивлённые глаза. На щеках румянец. Вот так точно приятно.

 

Я отчётливо могу вспомнить ту ночь, когда приятно в первый раз стало мне. Как пытался контролировать дыхание и отрешиться от движений насильника, толчками вторгающегося в моё тело. Уже почти не больно. Только щёки горят от стыда под огненно-золотым взглядом.

Вдох-выдох. Растягивающее проникновение чужой плоти внутрь и приносящее мимолётное успокоение скольжение обратно. Вдох и выдох.

Когда я осознаю, что ситх движется в ритме моего дыхания, оно тут же сбивается. И мужчина замирает. Почти против воли фокусирую взгляд на его лице надо мной. Улыбается:

\- Дыши, Рыжик.

Больше всего мне хочется иметь возможность не дышать совсем. Но, увы, это невозможно даже в глубоком трансе. И я заставляю себя. Медленный вдох… и такое же медленное проникновение. Мышцы раздвигаются, покоряясь. Боли нет. А в следующее мгновение ощущение становится обжигающе, до звёздочек перед глазами, приятным.

Ситх ловит мой удивлённый выдох губами.

 

Девочка с тихим стоном выгибается в спине. Вот теперь её глаза плотно зажмурены. Но я не расстраиваюсь. Её лицо сейчас, после пережитого впервые удовольствия, всё равно достаточно интересное зрелище. То, что я определённо хотел бы увидеть ещё раз.

Хаа подходит бесшумно. Ложится с другой стороны от девочки. Она вздрагивает. Обнимаю, прижимая к себе, шепчу:

\- Тихо, тихо. Он ничего плохого тебе не сделает, обещаю.

Амая постепенно расслабляется в моих руках.

* * *

\- Смотри, что у меня есть, - Хаа жестом активирует проектор. Звёздная карта россыпью светящихся капель повисает между нами. А красные стрелки на ней…

\- Атака Республики?!

\- Да. Планы командования. Десант тоже будет. Так что сможешь подкинуть им Мелкую, пока я, пользуясь неразберихой, сбрасываю Маэрит в ближайшую пропасть. Будешь по ней скучать?

\- Ну, Леди Маэрит несколько раз очаровательно пыталась тебя убить. Мне будет её не хватать.

Он усмехается, а я задумываюсь. Амая. Это был странный опыт. Быть насильником. Быть прощённым. Быть любовником. Провести девочку через ад этой крепости. А потом увидеть, как она улыбается. Последнее – во многом заслуга характера самой Амаи, но всё же. Есть ли надежда, что однажды к Свету выйдет и Хаа? Не слишком ли самонадеянно думать об этом? Он не ударил девочку ни разу за всё время. Вообще не пытался на неё воздействовать с применением боли. И явно получал удовольствие, проводя с нами время.

Может и не прогресс, но и в безумного демона (вроде той же Маэрит), жаждущего насилия ради насилия, он не превращается.

\- Я привязался к Малышке, - рассматривая красиво мерцающие значки на карте, облекаю наконец мысли в слова, - но она будет рада вернуться к своим. Надеюсь, у тебя не появился какой-нибудь очередной сомнительный план, вроде попытки сделать из неё ситха?

\- Нет уж, хватит с меня странных учеников. А то Верховный начнёт интересоваться, чем я тут с ними занимаюсь, - смеётся ситх.

\- Скажи честно – сексом. Это вроде в твоём амплуа.

Он фыркает и закатывает глаза.

А дальше будет ночь, полная сладких вздохов и стонов удовольствия. А потом ещё и ещё одна. Ночь – хорошее время. Ночью я получаю своего ситха и своего маленького джедая. И точно знаю, что они не поубивают друг друга.


End file.
